Gainax
thumb|320px Gainax Company, Limited (ガイナックス, guy-nax) (ou simplesmente Gainax (estilizado GAINAX)) é um famoso estúdio de animação japonês, que ficou conhecido pela criação da série Neon Genesis Evangelion. Foi fundado em 24 de dezembro de 1981 (quando foi originalmente conhecida como "Daicon Film") por quatro estudantes universitários, Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Takami Akai e Shinji Higuchi. Atualmente Anno desvinculou-se da empresa para formar seu próprio estúdio de animação, o Estúdio Khara. Produções Série de TV thumb|290px|Estúdio Gainax em Tóquio. * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990–1991) (Fushigi no Umi no Nadia) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995–1996) (Shin Seiki Evangerion) (co-produzido com Tatsunoko) * His and Her Circumstances (1998–1999) (Kareshi Kanojo no Jijo; "Kare Kano" abreviado) * Modern Love's Silliness (1999) * Oruchuban Ebichu (1999) * Mahoromatic (2001–2003, 2009) * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (2002) (Abenobashi Maho Shotengai) * Petite Princess Yucie (2002–2003) (Puchi Puri Yushi) * The Melody of Oblivion (2004) (Boukyaku no Senritsu) * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (2004) (Kono Minikuku mo Utsukushii Sekai ou "Konomini") * He Is My Master (2005) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (2007) * Corpse Princess (2008) (Shikabane Hime, animação co-produzida por Feel) * Hanamaru Kindergarten (2010) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2010) * The Mystic Archives of Dantalian (2011) Filmes * Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise (1987) * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (1997) (animação co-produzida pela Production I.G) * The End of Evangelion (1997) (animação co-produzida pela Production I.G) * Revival of Evangelion (1998) (animação co-produzida pela Production I.G) * Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) (observado nos créditos como uma equipe de animação externa) * Gunbuster vs Diebuster Movie (2006) * Rebuild of Evangelion: 1.0 - You Are (Not) Alone (2007) (os co-proprietários das franquias com o Estúdio de Anno, não estão envolvidos na produção da animação) * Gekijoban Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (as duas partes da série de filmes) (2008–2009) * Rebuild of Evangelion: 2.0 - You Can (Not) Advance (2009) (os co-proprietários das franquias com o Estúdio de Anno, não estão envolvidos na produção da animação) * Rebuild of Evangelion: 3.0 - You Can (Not) Redo/''Rebuild of Evangelion: 4.0 - Final'' (????) (os co-proprietários das franquias com o Estúdio de Anno, provavelmente não estarão envolvidos na produção das animações) OVAs * Aim for the Top! Gunbuster (1988) (Top o Nerae! Gunbuster) * Beat Shot (1989) * Circuit no Ohkami 2 Modena no Tsurugi (1990) * Blazing Transfer Student (1991) * Money Wars (1991) * Otaku no Video (1991) * KO Beast (1992) (KO Seiki Beast Sanjuushi) * Casshan: Robot Hunter (1993) (sequencia da batalha final) * FLCL (2000) (Furi Kuri) * Anime Tenchou (2002) * Re: Cutie Honey (2004) (co-produzido pela Toei Animation) * Aim for the Top 2! Diebuster (2004) (Top o Nerae 2! Diebuster) * Wish Upon the Pleiades (2011) Filmes Live Action * Love & Pop (1998) * Shiki-Jitsu (2001) * Cutie Honey (2004) (animação da abertura) Ligações externas * Site oficial (em japonês) * Gainax.fr (em francês) Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Empresas que trabalharam/trabalham na Franquia Evangelion